alvin and the chipmunks :  Halloween Night
by natefanfic
Summary: What Happens when Alvin falls  sleep  On  Halloween  Night? read  More to  Find  out Note : I dont own the Chipmunks pure this is fiction only and  I would like to give a big  Thx's to  my best  friend ** Ariel**  who help write this story .
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi everyone this is the CGI versions of the chipmunks i don't own the chipmunks

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS

Halloween Night

CH 1 ( I ) _Alvin Nightmare _

It was a dark stormy night the wind was blowing lighting flash out the kitchen window and thunder that boom though out the house .

It was Halloween Night the One night the chipmunks love and hate at the same time . Alvin was sitting on the couch were normally doses his middle brother Simon was reading a book and well his youngest brother Theo was busy with Dave in the kitchen .

In A few hours kids would coming to door and ask for candy Alvin love it and kind of hate it at the same time . Alvin turns to his brother Simon and asks "Simon "

Simon turn his small fur chipmunks face and said "yeah Alvin "?

"Simon why dose Halloween have to be so dam scary "? " Alvin Halloween is not scary " Simon said " why would you think it would be "? Simon asked

" I don't know why i do si maybe it just me" Alvin said

" maybe cause I'm a small chipmunk and i don't really know what Halloween is all about " said Alvin

Alvin was about to say more but Dave came in the room and said " dinner boys " " Ok Dave " Simon and Alvin said together .

Later that night the kids started to come to the door, Alvin help the best he could with Dave giving out candy Alvin saw so many costume it made him lol some time's. He even saw a boy in chipmunks costume that made Alvin lol more too it was so much fun but Simon and Theo were not into giving out candy's but Alvin sure was three hours later it was done Alvin felt tried so he fell asleep on the couch and he started to dream .

Alvin was walking in the house alone were was Dave si and Theo ? Alvin wonder He check the hole house they were not there " Simon ? Theo ? Dave? Hello where are you guys "? " This is int funny u know "Alvin said crossly

Lighting flash and Thunder rolled a he counted to look for them then saw something form the Conner of his eye's he went to the Kitchen to look what he saw and what he saw when he got closer it had made him sick to his stomach, cause in the kitchen was the body's of his brother's and his Dad Dave .

Alvin could not believe his Eyes and what he was seeing his Hole Family was Dead on the kitchen Floor .

Alvin started Scream and Scream Simon and been stabbed Theo had his neck cut open and Dave was strangled to Death blood was all over the kitchen floor .

Alvin Ran and Set buy his Dead brother Body Si SI? In mist of his cryies "Why WHY did u have to leave me ".

What was he going to Do Now? He has no One left Claire , Dave one time love has since gotten married two years ago and has since move to another town and Toby Dave cousin was in another town Alvin did not know his phone number, and did not know how to get hold of him.

Alvin was lost and scared for once in his life time he was alone No one was round to protected him

All the people that he love were gone Alvin stated to cry on the kitchen floor . Get a Hold of yourself Alvin Seville his mind said to him.

That when His saw the Shadow figger looking at him from the other side of the kitchen and it was the most Evil thing that Alvin had ever saw and

Then it Said " Hello Alvin " .

To be Counted


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

The World that lurks within the Underworld

Just as Alvin has escaped from the Serpent demon from his house, he sees that his neighborhood is gone and realizes that he's in a graveyard.

"Where am I!" as he told himself,

and shouts with tears running down his cheeks, "Simon, Theodore, DAVE! I'm sorry for being so harsh to three!"

As he's in fear and sadness for seeing Dave's, Simon's, and Theodore's death, the Serpent demon comes out of the front door and growls and tries to eat Alvin. But before he does, Alvin quickly notices him and picks up the sludge hammer he used on him and whacks the demon in the head like three times really hard.

The Serpent demon shrieks and cries out loud "Gah, crud I can't handle this any more my head is in pain terrible pain!"

He slithers away in pain while Alvin is shouting in hate at the Serpent demon,

"Yeah you better leave and never come back you spine-less freak!" Alvin drops the hammer and still mourns for his family,

"Dave, Simon, Theodore, why did you have to die! I should've been nicer to you guys!"

After his grief moment, he goes back inside the house and decides to bury his family. It took him a "while" because, well Dave is bigger than Alvin by a long-shot, but Alvin was able to give his family a proper burial.

When Alvin finished burying his siblings and Dave, he drags three tombstones, (one by one to each grave), he carves a quote to each stone and says, "Simon, the chipmunks who was going to become the second Albert Einstein, you did always beat me at chess and very helpful with me with my homework. I will never forget on that day I had a cold and couldn't tell if the smell if was either chocolate or mud on your food experiment! Hehe"…

Then next to Theodore "Theodore, you have been the sweetest chipmunk that I actually loved the most. Well in a brother-to-brother way, *sign* but I will miss the time that you've wanted to cuddle with me!"

Alvin begins so sob again for quite a while, but not that long. After his quick mourning, he decides to leave the cemetery and see if there is a town around here. As he leaves the graveyard, he hears footsteps next to him behind a tombstone.

"Who's there?" he shouts in fear. The footsteps are near, and when the steps stop, a black cat pops out from behind the tombstone! "Whew!"

"Haha, for a minute there I thought I'd be a ghoul or a zombie, or even a AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" A ghost pops up when he turned around! "Boo!" "Ahhhhhh!" when Alvin shouted, he fainted. The only thing he saw before he went black out were ghost rising out of their graves, and he sees two small ghosts who he thought were Simon and Theodore. "Simon, Theodore! DAAAAAAAVVVEEEE!

But Alvin couldn't get up because he hurt his head from a rock! "Daveeee… Simon… Th-e-o-d-o-re…." Alvin's lights go out.

*Unknown people voices mumble* "Who is this little guy?" "hmm…. I don't know but can we eat him?" Hey I found him first!" "No I did!" The two unknown monsters argue until an old hag tell shouts at them, "Both of you, shut up!" "Yes mommy." said the two sissy monsters stopping their fight and just sit there quietly.

"Ohhh…. My head. *Gasp* were am I?" said Alvin in distress for help. "Oh look mommy he's awake can we eat him" said monster one. "Yeah can we?" "No how many times I told you two not to eat any of our guest! Especially if this little one bumped his head on a rock!" The two monsters said in sadness, "Yes mommy." And they both head on to their rooms. "Please forgive my boys, they're so bloodthirsty for hosts, but I only let them eat cats." said the witch when Alvin got up and got to see who kept him from being eaten.

"Where am I, who are you?" Said Alvin "Ow! My head!" "No, no, no just lie down and rest you took a nasty fall on that rock in the Cemetery!" said the witch. So what are you going to do with me?" Alvin said in fear of her appearance for hunger. "Ooh my favorite, cat stew! Would you like a sample, it's very good and will help you rest better." said the scary witch. Without an argument, Alvin decides to get a taste, "hmm… that's good what else is added in this stew?"

"Ooh simple just put some fungus, cat fur, cat eyes, ghoul fingers, blah blah blah! HaHaHa even I impress my self!" "Oh ok." Alvin lied about liking the stew, well after finding out what it's made of! "Ooh my stomach, is it all right if I get some fresh air outside for a moment?" He says just wanting to take a major burp from that cat stew. "Sure go on, just come back….. Great another one, why do they always run away from my house is it because of me or is it because I need a new look.

"Man where am I? What kind of town is this?" He hears some music and looks at the East side of the town, and rushes to the central well. As he sees the parade, he flips out in grief. "Oh my gosh who is that!" The scarecrow was on fire dancing on a straw horse and jumps in the well. As Alvin takes a closer look, a skeleton rises slowly from the well which gives Alvin another shriek in fear and faints again, but before falling on the ground, the skeleton grabs him in time, and takes a good look at him. "Hmm….. What a strange creature, are you from another town?" He wakes up fast and says, "Uh yeah my house is at the graveyard. BUT TELL ME WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE AM I!" "HAHAHAHA! Ah you make me laugh! *Ahem* Welcome to Halloween town, and this is your host, Jack the Pumpkin king!" "THE PUMPKIN KING!"

Shouts Alvin and looks around the town where he sees so many monsters, some where from the movies he watched, and Jack tells him, "Welcome to my world! Hahahaha!" Alvin then starts to get scared and freak out in new world, for he will not know what will happen next to him.

Will he be spared and go home, or will he become a new meal for the demons of Halloween Town!

Too Be Continue

Next in Ch 3 Pumpkin King


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3: Pumpkin KING

Alvin was in shock he had never heard of a Pumpkin king let loan a town called Halloween Town .

Alvin look round the town he saw monster's witch 's and other things he never saw before. He saw the mayor that had a head that had to side one was Nice side and other bad side .

Finally, Alvin had a voice in is his little high pitch voice he had

To ask the pumpkin king questions who was setting down right across the street from him.

"How, Did I get here?" " Alvin ask the pumpkin king named jack just laugh at Alvin and said " Little friend, I brought you here . " "what's your name little fella?" "Alvin. Alvin Seville " "ALVIN ? " Jack said "Yeah that's my name" Alvin said crossly.

" I used to have a family but recently I lost them I used to have a Dad , and two brothers who I really miss them i don't know why they had to leave me who Would do this to me ? what did i do?" Alvin started to cry well the jack the pumpkin just look on and stared.

"Alvin, Alvin it's Ok you're among friend's here…" Jack said with a smile on his face as he lead Alvin down the road to more centre of Halloween town . "They seem nice", Alvin thought.

"So, Jack right?" "Yep that's me the Pumpkin King, the skeleton who rules this forsaken land filled with zombies, mummies, ghouls, demons, and etc.! Ha ha ha!" Jack shouted with pride of being king of Halloween. "So tell me who you are Alvin and what king are you of, that is, if you are a king." Aw that's simple; I'm Alvin the king of Rock n' Roll and leader of the Chipmunks. It's me…" He pauses.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked wondering why Alvin stopped. "Well" suddenly Alvin's eyes begin to fill with tears of losing his brothers Simon, and Theodore, and his dad Dave. "There, there it's all right. You know, you're not the only one who lost a loved one." Jack tells Alvin as he tries to calm him down. "You mean you too also lost a special someone?" He said. "Yes, and it was not too long ago. I remember the day I fell in love for the first time with her." Jack replied, "Who was she?" "Her name was Sally; I met her while she was alone in the grave yard stitching her left arm. I helped her finish the stitching and somehow, we both began to fall in love."

After Jack explains how he and Sally fell in love to, he begins to sigh and wishes to see her again.

Then Alvin thinks about the monsters in Halloween town and replies.

"Boy was I was wrong about these monsters; except for that stupid snake freak that killed my family!" "Who killed your family?" Jack replied in gasp. "That serpent freak with a disgusting spider on his head." Alvin shouted in hate at the serpent monster. "Oh, yes I know who you're referring to!" When he saw the monster, he whistled at these dead-looking trees and pulls him out of a bush. "What is your problem trying to kill people, or chipmunks that are trying to get out from danger?" The serpent demon replied in fear, "No, no, no! I did not kill his family I'm telling the truth!" "What do you mean you're not the one who killed my family I saw you inside my house!" Alvin shouted, but also started to fill his eyes with tears. "You know what happens to a monster who defies the truth about what they've done right?" Jack said in a deeper voice. "Uh…no. What do you do?" "I send them to an early death with the boogie man and you're in line to see Boogie!"

"No please I beg you not the Boogie man! I don't want to end up like the wolf man; his fur was torn off by him! Please don't send me back" said the serpent demon in fear. "Then you better explain what you were doing inside my kitchen and why did you wanted to eat me!" Alvin demanding to know what really happened to his Dave, Simon, and Theodore. Jack commands his dead trees to drop the serpent demon and wants to know what happened to Alvin's family?

"Ok, here's my story, but first I tried to eat you Alvin because I was hungry and I don't like eating corpse and there was no food in the kitchen." "Oh yeah, like I would obviously believe that baloney!" Alvin shouted. "No wait, but I swear, it was not me, it was something worse, a huge monster that was so fat, and it gave such an evil laughter." "Yeah, and who was the only freak that I heard it from before I started beating you with that sledge hammer!" Alvin giving disgust looks at the serpent demon. "Now, now calm down and take a deep breath Alvin, we'll solve this case of murder." Jack quickly replied before Alvin could jump at the serpent demon and beat him. "Now let's move on Alvin I'll show you to the mayor and we can solve this problem since he is in charge of plans like these." said Jack to calm Alvin down. "Good. So tell me, what's your job around here in Halloween town?"

While Jack and Alvin take a walk to the mayor's hall, the serpent demon rushes in to the sewers, but then ends up with the monster who he explained to Alvin. "Oh no, it's you! Please don't eat me!" "Oh don't worry I won't eat you, I'm going to feed you to my pets!" "NO!" The fat monster grabs the snake freak and drags him into the darkness that looks like the gates to Hell with red glowing eyes which are the fat monster's pets ready to devour the disgusting snake fiend!

Next in Ch.4 What lies in the depth of Halloween.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 What lies in the depth of Halloween.

Shortly after what happened to the snake demon, Jack walked Alvin to his house. "Whoa! So this is your house?" said Alvin with a surprise on his face. Jack chuckles and says, "Yep, this is my house, of course it is a bit run down, I've been in that scarecrow costume for quite a while!" "Wow! That long, and no wonder why you look so skinny!" said Alvin while joking with Jack. "Ha-ha! Well Alvin you certainly gave me a shake in my rib cage of laughter, next thing I fall to the ground by laughing so hard!" The two laugh, and enter the house.

"OK Alvin here we go, make yourself at home, Mi Casa es tu Casa!" said Jack. "Oh yeah Daddy's home!" said Alvin in excitement. He jumps on the couch, and looks for the remote, "Where's the remote, ah! Here it is!" "Just whatever you do…" "WHOA!" Alvin shouted when the couch started flying around the house. "… Don't touch the remote, because the couch is alive and is very protective with its stuff under the pillows." Jack while snickering at Alvin. "Whoo Hoo!" Alvin shouts in excitement until the couch starts to fall down "Mayday, Mayday we're falling down!" As Alvin comes down with the couch, Jack is staring at him. "Hehe… sorry Jack" Jack laughs, "Ok Alvin, let's go to your room, C'mon."

As they go to the room down the hallway, a dog barks. "Uh do you live here alone, or someone else lives here?" said Alvin. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to introduce you to my dog Zero." *Whistle* "Zero come boy!" *BARKS* Zero comes out of one of the rooms by popping out of the doors and glides to Alvin. "Alvin this is Zero my dog." "Uh… hi." Zero licks Alvin on the Cheek and wants to play with Alvin, "No Zero, Alvin is very tired and he needs some rest." Zero whimpers, "It's alright Jack, well anyway, show me the room."

Alvin enters his room, and gives a glimpse at it. "Ok Alvin here's your room, mess I know, but you don't have to worry about the dust the house spiders live there." "House spiders?" Alvin makes a little sweat of fear in the cold, dark room that Jack shows him to, and reminds him what happened in his house. While Jack is just minding his own business, Alvin jumps to him and begins to cry. "There, there Alvin, I know how you feel about what happened to your family, but you gotta suck it up ok, tomorrow, the mayor and I will get on this case ok. Alvin sniffs and gives a smile to Jack for his hospitality at home. "Thanks Jack." Alvin goes to bed Zero floats on the bed and rests his eyes with Alvin.

Jack walks to his room and closes the door. "Tomorrow we'll find out about the incident and Alvin can finally cut back from this pain he has." Jack signs and looks at one of his pictures of Sally, and looks out the window, "Where are you sweet-heart?" Meanwhile, back in the lab in the sewers, Sally, wakes up out of nowhere, and is strapped on to a metal bed with experimental chemicals in the lab. "Uh, where am I?" "I told you to quit running outside through the graveyards, you know that your stitches aren't fully attached to your limbs!" "Is it you, Dr. Finklestein?" Sally, see the Doc that he's not alone and gasps in terror. "I see you encountered my friend here in the sewers, Boogie." "Ha-Ha! Like I said Dr. Finklestein, she'd be in the sewers trying to escape and meet her bony boyfriend Jack!" Boogie then grows in disgust by thinking of Jack. "Argh! I can't believe he's gets all the applauses and I don't I mean he's dressed up in that get up costume and…" "HEY, watch it wind bag, the mayor, Jack and I made these plans ok, so don't go revolting against Jack. He encourages the Halloween spirit!"

As boogie and Dr. Finklestein argue about Jack, Sally's right arm falls off and unwinds the straps on her, she silently, gets off the metal bed and gets some tailoring supplies to sew up her hand. "… As I said I make the better entry appearing on the moon that no one else can do! Tell me if that's not satisfying to the town you old, broken down cook!" "Oh shut up you rotten, sack of …" "WAIT! Where's Sally?" said Boogie just to avoid the Doc's comments. "Sally, SALLY! Come back here this instance!"

Sally quickly runs out through small shaft that leads outside the town to the graveyard. Boogie unwinds his left arm and a tentacle arm with bugs around it at strikes at Sally, but misses. Sally makes it out to the end after Boogie got exhausted with the chase. The Doc mocks him saying "Ha-ha As I said, you're too fat and need to go on a diet you old, rotten sack of…" "OH SHUT UP DR. FINKLESTEIN! Besides I bet you can't extend your arms and actually taking her trinket she was holding in her dress. The trinket had a picture of Jack and Sally together sitting on a tombstone kissing.

Meanwhile, Sally made it to the graveyard and checks for her trinket. "Oh no, I lost my trinket." Sally sees a bug on her dress, and notices what happened, "Boogie!" Alvin then, wakes ups from his dream fast and looks out the window. "Man that was some dream, hmm… Sally" "Alvin wake up and get your furry butt of the bed and come down here fast!" "Coming!" says Alvin. "Ok Jack so what… did you wanted… to… show… me?" Alvin stares in shock seeing Sally stand with Jack, and the ripped dress on her side hip where the trinket is missing. Jack replies with a serious look "Well Alvin it seem you and I had the same dream am I not correct?" "Yes I saw Sally and what happened to her and it wasn't good!" "Boogie is behind this along with Dr. Finklestein!" Jack makes a fist getting filled in anger by Boogie. "Alvin, get ready, we need to chat with the Doc!"

To Be continued

Next in Ch 5: The masterminds


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5: The masterminds

(NOTE: Just to let everyone else know, Boogie is Oogie's last name, so sorry about his name being mixed up in the previous chapter)

Shortly after Sally, arriving to Jack's house and Alvin meeting Sally back at home, the masterminds, who are Oogie Boogie and Dr. Finklestein were planning a diabolical plan to get rid of Jack.

"Argh, how could you let Sally escape, and with her gone now she'll spoil our plan!" Dr. Finklestein said.

"Oh shut-up old man, you didn't do anything to stop her, and the more we argue, we'll never complete our ultimate plan!" Oogie replied in anger.

"Okay, okay!" Dr. Finklestein shouted.

"Any way, I have something that you'll like." Oogie said.

"Oh I see." The Doc took a moment to observe the trinket that was Oogie took from Sally.

"Well?" Oogie said demanding an answer.

"Hold yourself together I just found something that will draw Jack into our trap!" The Doc said.

"Oh, what did you find Doc?"

Oogie stops his blabbering about the Doc and want to see what he found.

"I not only just found a pic of Sally and Jack, but I found a little note that she wrote, and it says: '_Jack I need you now! I can't handle the evil plans that Dr. Finklestein is plotting with Oogie! You have to stop them now!_'" The Doc said reading the note.

They then got an idea what will they be plotting next.

"We'll capture Sally, and then use this note to have Jack thinking that it's from Sally, and once we have him…"Dr. Finklestein is interrupted by Oogie.

"We will vanquish him with an acid chamber!" Oogie yelled in excitement.

"Hold on Oogie, wait for the right time ok." The Doc said calming him down.

Oogie then begins to laugh evilly along with Dr. Finklestein seeing that their plan will succeed.

Back at Jack's house, Jack, Sally, and Alvin go to the mayor's house to tell him about Oogie and Dr. Finklestein. Along the way, Jack forgot to introduce Alvin to Sally.

"Oh Alvin I want you to meet Sally my girl, and Sally this is Alvin."

"Hi Sally." Alvin said.

"Hi Alvin, aw you're such a sweet, cute chipmunk I just want to hug you and…"

Sally's arm fell while trying to pat his head.

"Ah!" Alvin screamed.

He then jumped behind Jack freaking out that Sally's arm was still moving.

"Woops! Sorry Alvin." Sally said.

She grabs her arm, and she takes out a needle to sow her arm back on.

"So how did you arrive here Alvin?" Sally asks.

Before Alvin could respond, Jack immediately says, "So Alvin you're going to like the mayor he's a very nice man."

He then whispers to Sally, "Don't ask him that, he just lost his family by…Oogie."

"Oh." Sally said.

She looks at Alvin and seeing how depressed he is, she starts to feel sorry for him. Ten minutes later, they arrive to the Mayor's house and Jack knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" the Mayor said.

"It's me Jack; I brought a friend who needs your help." Jack said.

"Just give me a sec." The Mayor said.

A moment later, the Mayor opens the door and gives a greeting to Jack and Sally then looks down at Alvin.

"Well hello little fella, welcome to Halloween town…"

His head unexpectedly turns to his scary face making Alvin freak out and hide behind Sally. The Mayor changes his face back to normal and says, "Oh please forgive me, my head has two minds."

He pauses and looks as Jack, "So how can I help you Jack, you need plans for next year's Halloween celebration?"

"Eh not now, maybe later, look Mayor, my friend Alvin here needs your help about the…graveyard mishap on the other day." Jack said.

"Oh that. Yes please come in everyone, and please do make yourselves at home." The Mayor said.

Alvin looks around the house and is terrified by the scary statues that the Mayor has down the hallway and makes a gasp at a scary gargoyle statue staring at him.

"Woo, just a statue" Alvin said in relief.

When they reach the kitchen of the mayors house the mayor had 3 chairs by the warm fire place

so Alvin jack and sally sat on each chair .

" So Alvin jack as told me about horrible experiences you had in the grave yard " the mayor said

Alvin, nodded in a agreement .

" Alvin would you like a drink of water? "

" yes please "

" ok " the mayors said then went to sink to get Alvin water and when he gave it to Alvin he went set by fire by jack

" I`m Sorry to what has happen to you alvin " the mayor said . " We cant control Oogie or Dr. Finklestein

But I`m going to help you any way I can if you let me " the mayor said with smile on his face .

After hour of chatting with with the Mayor about there own plan they had they left .

So Alvin sally Jack walking back to jack house to go over more of there`s own Plan on Dr. Finklestein and Oogie .


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 The New Chipmunk in Town

The Next day Alvin was busy try to help jack round the house and sally was sleeping on couch.

Jack was by the sink when Alvin came over to him and said " hay jack what`s the Plan`s to get rid of the evil Old Dr and his monster friend?" Alvin asked Jack.

Jack look at Alvin and said " Alvin , Alvin, We come up with the plan soon It Just I busy right now and it hard for me to tell you without sally who still sleep on my couch and we need her too so I will have to tell you later today Ok Alvin ".

" Fine, Fine "Alvin said.

Back at Dr. Finklestein castle he Was coming up with his Evil plan to get Alvin way from his friend Jack.

"We need to get Alvin way from Jack "said Dr. Finklestein to Oogie .

"How the heck are we going to do that old man "said Oogie smirk on his Face.

" Well, Oogie " Dr . Finklestein said smiling and sitting on his famous chair with fire going in the fire place and Oogie setting on the couch on the other side of the room .

"Since You Can plainly see Alvin is a Chipmunk and We going to make a Female robot chipmunk to gain his trust ". The old Dr said.

"A What?" Oogie Said Surprise.

" You head me Oogie a female chipmunk I`m going to build her shortly and then we going to go send her out to gain the trust of Alvin and get him away for jack and rest of the group .

" How do you know she can get his trust " ask Oogie

" I just know who can resit a Beautiful hot girl chipmunk " the old Dr said smiling putting another log on the fire .

" Yeah "Oogie said Laughing.

Back at Jack`s house Finally sally was up so now jack was going talk to alvin and sally how to get rid of Dr. Finklestein and Oogie

" Alvin first I going to get the mayor get all the town folk of Halloween town to come to stand with Us" .

Jack said. " Next then we going throw acid on him and Oogie and then I cut there head`s with a

sword " jack said smile sally and Alvin both nodded in an agreement Alvin was got excited to hear jacks plan`s for

Evil Dr. and that evil monster Oogie .

Little did they know that That good old Dr. was have his own Plan`s he was working hard and his girl chipmunk and she was getting closer to being done he was about give her voice. Then he threw the switch and lighting flash and her little eyes open it most beautiful thing he saw and made.

"Hello master." the girl chipmunk had said

" What`s my mission master. "she said

" What`s her name? " Oogie ask when he saw the girl chipmunk looking at him .

" Well Dr. Finklestein said her name is Alice. "

" Alice? " said Oogie

" Yeah " said the old Dr. put a another log on the fire " I like the name Alice and it suite her Great " Said Dr. Finklestein

" Master What`s my mission" Alice ask interrupting Dr. Finklestin great moment

" Well Alice We have a little problem that daddy want you rid of and bring back to me!" said the Old Dr.

"There is this chipmunk named Alvin remember the name Alice..." Alice nodded back  
"and he really being a pain in my plan`s to get rid of jack the pumpkin King " said the Old Dr. as he went to put something in the kitchen sink.

"I want you gain his trust and Bring Him back to me you get that" Said Dr. Finklestein .

"Ok I understated Master. "Said Alice

" Good" said the old Dr." Be off with you now."

As he said this Alice stated to go on her joinery to Find Alvin.

Oogie said when she left "Dr. do you think this going to work"

DR Finklestein Said " Yeah Oogie I think it's going to Work out just Fine laughing " .

Oogie started to join him laughing look out the kitchen window as Lighting flash outside and Thunder Rolled.

Back At jack house Alvin was get at little Hot and ask jack if was able to get for air just a few min`s but jack said " fine Alvin " but hearly back soon

Alvin open jack`s door and closed to behind it was so great to finely had fresh air he when he was been in the house what seems like hours.

Alvin was about go back in the House when he heard a notice coming from the bushes few inches from here he stood  
Alvin went to look see what was make the notice and what he saw was a girl chipmunk look at him .

She had the most wonder smile he had ever seen a nice little tail just like his Alvin could hardly keep himself together he finally was able to say,

" Hi there "said Alvin.

"Hi" the girl chipmunk replayed.

She had a wonderful voice and Alvin thought he is in Love.

" My name is Alvin Seville " said Alvin.

" My name is Alice " said the hot girl chipmunk.

" Alice?" said Alvin.

" Yep " said Alice.

" What are you doing here ? " ask Alvin.

" Well " Alice said " I was looking for my dad it seems I can't find him and I`m all alone I was looking at stuff one minute he was there the next he was not" . Alice said looking Alvin right in the eyes

" That`s Horrible " said Alvin.

" yeah " said Alice .

" Well we won't have that will we you be staying with my friend`s and me and we look for your dad in the morning."

" Thank You Alvin your most kind " said Alice with smile on her face.

" No problem Alice it's the best I can do for you " said Alvin and he her stated to walk to the door  
" I want to you meet some friend of mine " said Alvin

" Sure " Alice said " I love to meet your friend too. "

" OK cool " said Alvin.

So Alvin and Alice walk to throw the door in to the house to meet other others.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Alvin's seduction over Alice

As Alice has met the rest of the gang, the Mayor gives her a room to sleep for the night. Everyone goes to sleep except Alice,

her room starts to glow green, which is a mini computer inside her and tries to contact Dr. Finklestein.

"Master, are you there, it's me Alice." said Alice, in a mid-girl and robotic voice.

"Yes, I know it's you Alice, have you got to your main objective my sweetie?" said Dr. Finklestein.

"No not yet, I'm just getting to know him, and he's very cute when he starts to blush." said Alice and gives a quick giggle.

"Focus on your objective Alice we don't want any distractions between you and Alvin! If Jack and the others find out about your secret, our plain will be foiled!" Dr. Finklestein trying to get Alice focused on her mission

"Yeah whatever Doc, you just sit back on that broken wheelchair of yours while I get Alvin's trust on this alright you science freak!" Alice said to shut the Doc up.

As Alice is talking to Dr. Finklestein, Alvin sees a green glow down the hallway in Alice's room. He makes a run towards her room thinking that the glow is a monster. Alice can sense Alvin coming by with her heat sensors in her eyes, and she quickly put the computer away fast before Alvin came in.

"Alice, Alice! Argh, I can't reach her!" shouted Dr. Finklestein in anger.

"Calm down, tin-head, we need her to get that furball close enough to her so she can catch him, and then our plan for destroying Jack will succeed!" said Oogie.

"Fine, fine, even though Alice has her computer off, I can see what she's up to with her eye sight." said Dr. Finklestein with confidence.

As the Doc turns on his computer, he can see what Alice is seeing, and Oogie begins to get jealous of his partner's inventions. Meanwhile, the Doc sees what Alice is up to and sees Alvin worried about her.

"What's was that?" asked Alvin.

"What's what Alvin?" said Alice.

"That glow in your room I saw it and thought it was something bad happening to you!" Alvin said and began to blush.

Alice gives a little giggle as she sees Alvin starting to feel shy with her around and she walks up to him, puts her hand on Alvin's left cheek, freezing him by her beautiful, minty-green eyes. He then just stares at her and she whispers in his ear, "You can always sleep with me whenever you want Alvin, I know how much you like me and how you want to protect me from any harm."

"Uh yeah I'd like to, but I can't. It'd be awkward for both of us." Alvin said.

"It's alright by me Alvin; I could always have a man around the house keeping me company." Alice said trying to seduce him.

As Alice tries to put her arms around Alvin, he backs away and stops his distraction about her.

"Look Alice I'm not here for a time of my ride, yet! I'm trying to get the Mayor's help with Jack and Sally to help me to take down Oogie and Dr. Finklestein." Alvin said after stopping Alice's temptations.

She chuckles and tells him, "Alright, Alvin I understand, but I'm always available for you ok, my sweet and handsome Munkstar."

She kisses Alvin in the cheek and walks him out of his room. As he leaves her room, and is wondering why is Alice being so seductive to him. He makes a thought of it, but instead thinks of pizza, with soda and just wanders off to bed. As he goes to bed he thinks about Brittany for a dumb reason.

"Hmm…I wonder if Brittany can be like Alice, I mean she could use a chill pill and hotter style!" said Alvin after giggling and goes to bed.

The next morning Jack, Sally, and the Mayor are at the graveyard leaving both Alvin and Alice at home.

"Do you think we should've brought those two furballs with us about the…you know, the other day with Alvin's family?" said the Mayor.

"Oh please Mayor, they'll be fine together. I mean Alvin will soon have a mate, and she's the one I know it, and I can feel it!" said Jack with excitement.

Yeah, yeah ok. I'm just worried that they don't make a mess in the living room, oh all those priceless accessories there." said the Mayor while worrying about his house.

As the three arrive to Alvin's run down home, Zero pop out of one of the tombstones and barks wanting to help Jack with their instigation. They find some dried blood on the floor that has been there for days, and something was there that did not belong to Alvin's family.

"Oh my goodness, what is that!" gasped Sally.

"Hmm…it appears to be a…bug!" said the Mayor in grief.

"But what could a bug be doing here, unless…" Jack paused as he sees his dog Zero sniffing at a door that has gooey slime all over the door. As Jack opens the door, Sally nearly makes a scream, while the Mayor faints and falls back.

"Wow, so this is what that serpent freak was up to at the beginning." said Jack.

As the Mayor wakes up in a flash, he looks up and sees a giant ball of slime that has worms and bugs crawling around it and a snake pops up hisses at him, making him wanting to puke. Jack stomps on the snakes head and picks the Mayor up.

"Take pictures of this Mayor, we need this as evidence, and bring me some dynamite to blow this thing up!" said Jack

"What is that?" said Sally wondering about the giant slime ball.

"I don't know, but I know one thing, Oogie and Dr. Finklestein are up to something, and that girl Alice, she's starting to give me a feeling that she might now something about this." said Jack.

Sally and the Mayor are confused and wonder why Jack would feel disturbed about Alice if she's just a cute, sexy chipmunk for Alvin. Back at the Mayor's house, Alvin wakes up and smells something cooking in the kitchen.

As he walks over he sees Alice's shadow with a knife stabbing something on the table, terrifying him. Then Alvin gasped!


End file.
